


Sakaaran Blue

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sakaaran Blues [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Grandmaster is very perceptive, I might write more if you guys like it, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki was not expecting this shit, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shapeshifting, about some things anyway, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Four day's after Loki ends up on Sakaar he's gained enough favor with the Grandmaster to earn a visit to the mans private tailor.





	Sakaaran Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw on the wikipedia page that Grandmaster can control energy and manipulate matter. Sooo this idea popped into my head of him being able to see Loki's true form and doing what he does in the story below. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> (Also I may have read somewhere today that Tom Hiddleston headcanons it that Grandmaster took Loki to get his clothes made and it was all very Pretty Women style lol)

"Well, uh, what do you think?" The Grandmaster asked as Loki stepped out of tailor's chambers to show off the perfectly fitted dark blue leather dress-armor Grandmaster had ordered be made for the young god.

'Blue is... Not really my color of choice, but it's quite nice. Thank you." Loki said, hoping the comment didn't offend the Elder. The Grandmaster was hard to read, even for Loki's skills. Often the man acted jovial and carefree, but one wrong word could land a person in a world of pain. He appeared to have grown fond of Loki, but they'd only know each other a few days, and he was still testing the waters on what was wise to say around the man and what was not.

The Grandmaster stood from his seat. Striding over to where Loki stood in front of a lavish full body mirror, examining himself while twisting and turning a bit to see the flexibility and range of motion of the new garments. "Is that so? Pity. You have such a, uh, a lovely shade of it. Matches the leather nicely."

Loki froze, eyes locking with the Grandmasters in the mirror as the taller man stood behind him with a sincere smile. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, brows pinching together in confusion as he turned to face the other man. He knew his eyes were a pleasant shade, but they in no way matched the deep shade of his clothing.

"Your skin, it's blue. Under that, uh, illusion? No. Under that shift? You're a shapeshifter, correct?  Quite intriguing. I wasn't aware Jotun's were capable of it. Though I don't suppose you're entirely Jotun. I've never met one that wasn't at least a foot taller than I am." Grandmaster remarked, bringing a hand up slowly to run the tips of his fingers down the side of Loki's face.

Loki stood stock still as he felt goosebumps form on his skin at the Grandmasters light touch. He knew the feeling well; his skin changing, against his will in this case. The pale color of his Asgardian self darkening and changing to a deep blue, close to that of the garments he wore now. Lines raised in a pattern he never bothered to learn and his eyes shifted from their pale blue to the red that reminded him of spilled blood the few times he'd seen them.

He'd known the Elder was strong, obviously. Given the fact that he held the seat of power on Sakaar for longer than even Odin held the throne of Asgard. But not only seeing Loki's true skin, but bringing it out with a simple touch, which Loki couldn't have fought if he tried based off the wave of energy he felt tingle over his skin, was truly unexpected.

"Why do you hide it?" Grandmaster asked, tone curious and a bit childlike, taking his hand away and watching the way the color slowly bled out and those raised lines receded back to the smooth flesh they'd been before. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just, uh, I can see that it's how you were born. Seems a shame to hide it."

Loki scoffed softly at that. "Perhaps for other's there is no shame. My Jotun father left me for dead as an infant. I don't exactly have what one would call the healthiest self-image thanks to that." Loki admitted, tone bitter. 

The Grandmaster watched him a moment, face serious before breaking back into one of his easy smiles. "Alright, then. What do you think of the cape?" He asked, dropping the subject easily, hands moving to take hold of one side of the garment in question and holding the fabric so he could get a better look at the bright shade of gold that made up the lining.

A bit taken aback by how easily the subject was dropped, Loki floundered a moment before regaining himself. "It's lovely." He said, unsure where to go from there.

"Excellent. I'll have a few others outfits made up now that the tailors have the measurements. Your favorite color is green, am I right? I'll, uh, have something made in that as well." Grandmaster said with a wave over his shoulder as he turned to walk away to do Odin knows what. "See you later Loki-Lou!"

Loki's face contorted in annoyance at the nickname, but he found it hard to be truly bothered when he was being otherwise treated quite well. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad stating on Sakaar. Maybe he'd even give walking around in his Jotun skin a try, the Sakaaran's seem to like blue. Perhaps that's what he'd try to pass it off as if anyone asked. Sakaaran blue.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never done a marvel story before, hope it didn't suck. If you guys like I'll write some more stories in the time before Thor shows up?
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
